1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Gun Rest Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Adjustable Gun Resting System for providing an adjustable compact gun rest which supports a gun while allowing the user to easily adjust the height of the gun to a comfortable shooting position preventing the user from having to bend over during operation of the gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Gun Rest Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Gun Rest Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Gun Rest Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,280; U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,066; U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,860; U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,563; U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,965; U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,084 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 324,530.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Adjustable Gun Resting System. The inventive device includes a gun resting base, a supporting means secured to the gun resting base, a gun holding means which supports the gun, and an adjusting means allowing a user to adjust the gun holding means for the height of the user.
In these respects, the Adjustable Gun Resting System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an adjustable compact gun rest which supports a gun while allowing the user to easily adjust the height of the gun to a comfortable shooting position preventing the user from having to bend over during operation of the gun.